Degrassi: A Battle Royale
by TheVongola11th
Summary: 24 students of Degrassi are chosen to participate in a game. One condition, they must kill each other until one student remains, in a three day period. Zaya, Eclare, Triles, etc...
1. Chapter One - Mr Raditch

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU START ON THE STORY!**

**My first Degrassi fanfic! This is based off of a Battle Royale/Hunger games type of plot. It's where a bunch of people are chosen and they have to kill each other in a certain time period until one person remains, etc, etc. This starts off around season 14…I have made slight changes in the order of plots leading to this game.**

**The one major change I made was that Eli is not in college, he's going to be a senior along with Clare, Alli, et al. I wanted to include him in this since his character has a lot to offer. :) **

**Main Couples: Eventual Zaya, Eclare, and probably some Triles.**

**Warning: This has many character deaths, some slight gruesome moments (but not too bad, I'm not Steven King).**

**Anyways, Enjoy and R&R! I hope you like this!**

**xxxx**

_It was today…the day that everything was going to change. It was mandatory for a selected group of students to come to school this day or we would be expelled from the whole district. Little did we know, we did exactly as they said…_

**xxxx**

"Zig! I can't believe you're actually coming to school today. I thought you would skip for sure!" Maya exclaimed as she tightly held onto her backpack, her blonde curls bouncing up and down as she sped ahead of Zig, Grace, and Tiny.

They, along with a few other students, were known as the rubber kids. They were seen as the outcast troublemakers, the "clique" that people should stay away from. They would always take the time to skip, especially on Fridays, but Maya made sure they wouldn't today. She thought she was quite a good influence on them.

"He made sure to come because you told him to." Grace said; nudging Zig on the arm.

"They would've expelled us if we didn't come." The black haired male rolled his eyes, an embarrassed tone lacing his voice. It was obvious to Grace he was crushing on Maya badly. However, Zig insisted he decided to let her go when she started a relationship with resident rich boy Miles. Grace and even Tiny on occasion saw through his persistent words.

**xxxx**

"We're supposed to be in room 2A man." Tiny said, "That's what they sent us in the mail."

"Well, mines said room 3A! Yours is probably a typo or something." Zig countered, him checking his notice by email.

"Nope, it's 2A." Tiny argued, holding up a sheet of paper which read '2A', "I wrote it just in case _**one**_ of us would forget."

The four were searching for the room they were specifically supposed to go to before they were to head to normal classes. Only problem was they couldn't find it.

"You idiots. It's room 3F." Grace said, bypassing the two bickering boys. Maya followed her, taking her word over theirs. Grace was always right.

When they reached room 3F, Maya and Grace peered through the closed door window, seeing groups of other students, some of them familiar, some of them not. Zig and Tiny peered over the shorter girls. All of the students selected to come to this specific room weren't all in grade 10. All of them were niners through seniors.

"Are we going to go in?" Zig broke the silence.

Grace opened the door and the four walked into room 3F. The medium sized classroom was crowded and loud, everyone chatting all at once since there was no teacher. Desks were scooted in close together with people situated into their own groups that they usually hung out with.

As the four rubber room kids bypassed some of the students to look for empty desks to sit in, they saw all kinds of familiar faces that roamed the school. They ranged from some of the cheerleaders who were part of the power squad who participated in the infamous Oomph Chat scandal, the seniors who consisted of the student council including the president Drew Torres, the Mattlingsworth siblings, and other notable faces. Maya's face beamed when she saw Miles along with Tristan; they were also sent to this room. She immediately went towards her on and off boyfriend, leaving Zig, Grace, and Tiny. Zig eyed her for a few moments before finding other seats with Grace and Tiny.

"Miles! Tristan!" Maya said, noticing him sitting on a desk opposite Winston and Tristan.

"They brought you here too?" Miles said.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Maya said, sitting in an empty seat across them, she noticed what time it was, "At this rate, we're going to miss our French test! I studied hard for it last night!"

As of now, Maya was on good terms with both Tristan and Miles after Miles' and his sibling's fiasco with his father. In the process of all of this, Maya and Miles had decided to give each other a chance again. Tristan insisted he was okay with it since he didn't want to have anything to do with Miles romantically, thus managing to patch things up with Maya.

"I can't believe this! Me and Shay were supposed to go snag some good deals at the mall this morning!" Lola huffed as she sat across Shay, Zoe, and Frankie, "…Now that cute blouse I've wanted for weeks will be sold out by the time this is over."

"There are bigger problems to be worried about!" Frankie replied in a sarcastic tone, she was baffled by how materialistic her friends could be at times, "…Like why we're here exactly!"

Frankie's family was a lot richer than her friend's families, but how she managed to stay so level headed about material desires compared to them was surprising. Lola groaned out loud; she wanted this to be done with fast.

"By the looks of it, the whole Hollingsworth clan managed to get called here." Zoe said, with much amusement, spotting Hunter a few desks away from them and Miles at the other side of the room.

"You didn't notice?" Shay said.

"Surprisingly I didn't." Zoe replied.

"You would if you saw how cozy Hunter has awfully gotten with Arlene." Lola narrowed her eyes at the innocent long haired freshman who sat next to Frankie's twin brother.

"Calm down jealous; they're just having a conversation with each other." Shay replied. She was aware of Lola's attraction to the reserved Hollingsworth brother, especially when they interrogated him at the height of the 'Degrassi Nudes' crisis.

"Yeah, but I had eyes on him first!" Lola sighed, then continued to glare at Arlene, who didn't even notice them. She was intrigued by whatever comic Hunter was talking about, "…I bet she's just doing this to get back at us."

Lola and Shay would torment and make fun of Arlene any chance they got to. It was a mystery as to why they would…maybe it was a reason to make themselves seem intimidating in front of the nonthreatening types.

"Now that's just dumb. I introduced them to each other." Frankie replied.

Behind Frankie and the other cheerleaders, was where most of the seniors and the student body sat. This group included Clare, Alli, Jenna, Drew, Dallas, Imogen, Becky and Connor.

"Does this have anything to do with student council?" Connor asked, as he sat across Alli, Jenna, and Clare.

"I don't think so. A lot of the people here are in different grades. There's juniors…sophomores…and even some freshman." Jenna replied to her boyfriend, "…And I'm not in student council either."

Clare drowned out their conversation; it was humiliating and embarrassing being in the same room as Drew after Dallas poured the news of Drew not being the father of her baby to him. She hadn't been able to face him ever since that horrible incident so they had been working separately as vice president and president in the student council.

"Earth to Clare!"

She snapped out of her overbearing thoughts to Alli waving her hand in her face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She replied.

"You don't look so well."

"I'm so stupid." Clare sighed, then looked at Drew, "I feel like I've strung him around for the longest time. He must feel like an idiot after what we said and did for the baby. He shouldn't have found out like this."

"Dallas shouldn't have told him then. I'm still mad at him for that." Alli replied, "He should have found out by you."

Clare heard the door of the class room open; her heart nearly lurched out of her chest once she saw who it was. It was Eli Goldsworthy. _Out of all the people in this school_ _he had to be one of the students to come to this room too. _

"…You've got to be kidding me." Clare sighed, immediately looking the other way so Eli wouldn't notice her. She was obviously not on good terms with him. After punching Drew and calling her a whore, Clare didn't want anything to do with him.

"Drew and Eli in the same room…" Alli grimaced, "This won't end well."

"It's only for a few hours." Jenna replied, "After this we'll all be going on our separate ways to class."

"I hope so." Clare said, watching Eli sit by Imogen and her girlfriend, Jack. She was thankful her ex didn't see her…and hoped he wouldn't for the rest of the time they were in this room.

"Alright kids, settle down!"

Everyone immediately quieted down, anticipating what was going to happen next. They _were_ told to come into a specific room without any knowledge, they really wanted to know who brought them here and why they were supposed to be in this room.

They saw the principal walk in the room with an older man behind him. Everyone's eyes were on them. The older man had a permanent stern expression, opposite of 's usual liveliness; he wore a grey suit adding to his coldness. He had grey tufts of hair mixed with brown with square framed glasses on his face. They both stopped when they reached the front center of the classroom.

"Who is he?" Winston whispered.

"Beats me." Miles replied, in an equally quiet voice, "I've never seen him here at the school before."

"He looks like one of those special counselors they bring here for-"

"Shh!" Tristan hushed Winston, interrupting him. He wanted to hear whatever they had to say.

The man with the glasses went onto the podium while stood in his spot.

"I suppose you're all wondering why you're here." The principal said, then motioned to the older man next to him, "Well Mr. Raditch here has been rehired as a principal, replacing me."

The class erupted into murmurs, most of them in complete puzzlement. _Who was this guy? Why was he rehired? _Most of the students didn't look too happy; they liked as a principal. He was easygoing for the most part, he was fair and rational with the students, and he wasn't unreasonably strict on the school.

"Quiet down." said, getting their attentions, "Because of many previous complications that this school had gone through, especially in the past two years…they've decided to get a new principal, one that had worked here before."

"…But don't worry; I'll still be employed here. I'll be going back to my routes as the Media teacher!" He said, his exuberant personality coming back. He motioned for to speak.

"Hello students." He finally spoke, his voice as equally stern, as his appearance, "I doubt any of you know me since you weren't old enough during my time as principal. You all have been chosen by the faculty to be brought here for a behavioral assessment. We're going on a little field trip so you won't be attending classes today."

"What's that for?"

Maya saw Zoe Rivas speak up from the other end of the classroom. She had a questioned yet irritated look on her face._ Behavioral assessment? _Connecting the word behavioral with some kind of therapy, she assumed that she along with the other students in this room were going to attend a tedious rehabilitation-like class for the day. That meant she was probably going to be reminded of the 'Degrassi nudes' controversy and the aftermath of her sexual assault. Zoe certainly didn't want that. That kind of stuff was for the rubber room kids and the rubber room kids only.

"As my first order of being principal I've specifically called you all here because of you all have been associated with bringing unneeded drama in the school. I suppose this behavioral assessment will help us figure out what you all specifically need help on so you'll avoid starting many difficulties for Degrassi in the future."

"Seriously?" Zoe quietly said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Seriously." Mr. Raditch replied, catching onto her attitude, "I know you won't like this, but it's for your own good. I'm doing everyone here a good favor, you'll thank me later."

"Sure." The former head cheerleader said under her breath.

"Zoe Rivas? That's you, right?" Mr. Raditch said, then made a quick hand motion, "Sit down properly in your seat, please. You're not at home, same goes to the rest of you who are doing the same."

With much irritation, she slid from the top of her desk and sat down on the actual chair. A few other students who sat on their desks followed.

After taking role and making sure to remember everyone's names, spoke up to make his last announcement.

"Alright everyone. You will all be taking a bus today for the "field trip" or so I'd like to call it. I want you all to follow to the front of the school where he'll be taking role again before we depart."

After was done speaking, the class became loud once again as everyone was getting ready to leave towards the classroom door.

"This should be interesting." Miles sarcastically said. Tristan, Maya, and Winston closely followed behind him.

"Indeed it should!" Winston exclaimed, "I hope this doesn't happen on a regular basis now that Mr. Radish is taking over the school."

"It's Raditch." Maya corrected him, slightly amused at his mistake.

The twenty three students were making their way towards the hallway that led to the front doors of the school, all ready to get this "fieldtrip" done and over with.

…_Turns out this wasn't going to be any ordinary field trip. _


	2. Chapter Two - Betrayal

**I decided to be nice and upload the second chapter real early. :)**

**Please R&R!**

**Edit: ughhhh! Mr Raditch's name and Mr Simpson's name wouldn't show up so I had to edit their names in throughout the whole chapter. Sorry about that! **

**xxxx**

The bus in front of the school wasn't any ordinary school bus, it was a much bigger ones that schools would use for longer, extended fieldtrips. The bus was white with a large cardinal logo on it with translucent black windows that covered most of the vehicle.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't ridden one of those in a long time." Tristan spoke up, "We must be going somewhere far for this 'behavioral assessment'. This fieldtrip might take the whole day."

"Anything to keep me out of the house." Miles shrugged, "My mom and dad have been fighting like crazy ever since what happened. I don't feel like coming home to that."

"Aren't you supposed to live separately with your mom now?" Tristan asked, a worried expression on his face, "I thought everything was going to get sort out real soon."

Maya still remembered witnessing Miles' and his father's rocky relationship and how his father would occasionally hit him and only him. Maya wanted to help him deal with the aftermath of what happened on the day of this fire, but she didn't know what to say anymore. It made her feel guilty. She was his girlfriend, she was supposed to be the one consoling him. However, she was afraid that she was going to press too much into his personal business like she had impulsively done before.

Tristan was doing a much better job than she was and he wasn't even dating him.

"Winston! Miles! Are you going to come sit with us?" Maya saw Miles' younger sister Frankie run up to them.

"Of course. Let's make sure to take the best seats." Winston replied to his girlfriend before they shared a short kiss. Maya shortly glanced at the two of them. Winston was acting a lot more chivalrous than ever towards Frankie since the Hollingsworth situation. The two have formed a closer relationship as a result of that. _Why wasn't the same happening with her and Miles? _

"Are you coming with us Maya?" Miles asked. Maya snapped out of her thoughts, noticing Tristan and Winston following him.

"Uh…no, it's okay." Maya dumbly replied; she wasn't very acquainted with Frankie's group of friends. She almost kicked herself for that. She just refused to sit with her boyfriend on the bus…when they weren't even fighting. Maya straightened her glasses before walking alone towards the entrance of the bus, hands in pockets.

"Trouble in paradise?"

The petite blonde nearly jumped up, scared from Tiny's sudden appearance. She saw Zig and Grace behind him.

"Don't do that!" Maya exclaimed, slightly shoving the taller male.

"You're not sitting with rich boy and his friends?" Zig teased, getting a kick out Maya's startled expression.

"You don't want me to sit with you guys?" Maya rolled her eyes, still annoyed by the sudden scare Tiny gave her. She really hated when people would scare her. She got a laugh out of it when she did it to other people, but when the same happened to her, it wasn't funny at all.

"Sure we do, Blondie." Grace said. She diverted her attention towards Eli Goldsworthy walking at a fast pace past the four towards the school vice-president, Clare Edwards. Judging from their forms, Clare did not want anything to do with this Eli.

"Would you please just let me talk!" Eli exclaimed, trying his best to catch up with his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Clare tersely said, accidently pushing by Zoe to get on the bus as quick as she could.

"Hey, watch it!" The former head-cheerleader said, only to get ignored by a maddened Clare.

After being taken role by who sat in one of the front seats, she sat by the empty seat next to Alli. She knew the fieldtrip would come to this since Eli came. She knew what she was going to get herself into. She wondered why she had to be chosen to spend a whole day with both, both of her ex-boyfriends, in the same proximity. This was going to be the worst fieldtrip for her in a lifetime, the whole behavioral therapy theme to it didn't help one bit.

"You're not being fair." Eli said, taking the seat next to Jenna.

"Um, hey! Connor is supposed to sit here." Jenna exasperatingly said, her boyfriend quickly using the bathroom in the school. She was also aware of how rude Eli was to her in the past couple of weeks. She didn't want him to further ruin Clare's mood.

"I'll just take a minute!" Eli replied, equally annoyed as well, he looked at Clare who kept her eyes on the front. She wasn't going to look Eli in the eye, "Please Clare!"

"Excuse us."

The black haired senior pushed away from the isle of the bus, letting Zoe and her friends bypass them. They decided to take the seats at the back. Eli resumed his pleading to Clare.

"I'm really sorry…I don't know what came over me, I was jealous-"

"Jealous? Jealous of what? Me and Drew?" Clare scoffed, finally replying to him, "That totally excuses you for punching him in the face and then calling me a whore! I've given you way too many chances to screw up."

Eli hesitated, as if he were at loss of words to say. No, he wouldn't give up; he couldn't give up on Clare, "I know…I'm just confused. This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to have a baby with him."

It wasn't the best reason, but that was all Eli could think of to say. Clare nearly sneered at him; _he still didn't know. _She was the one currently going through a heartache of problems and all he could do was spout out halfassed excuses as to why he should get back with her. Instead, Clare let out a bemused laugh. Eli could only stare at her, waiting for her to say something.

"It's not his baby! It's yours!" Clare confessed. It was the worst time and place to tell him, but her emotions were going through a complete whirlwind.

Eli gave her a look of complete shock, so did Alli and Jenna. Although those two were surprised at the fact she would tell him right now.

"…W-what?" Eli managed to sputter out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to and I did."

"You told me you didn't have anything to say to me- but that's not the point! Do you know what this means?" Eli said, his eccentric spark returning, "I can't just leave you-"

"That's my seat." Connor interrupted.

Eli hesitated for a moment, he glanced at Connor who was waiting for him to get up before looking at Clare who looked angrier than ever. He was about to say something before Clare interrupted him.

"You heard him." Clare said; he wanted Eli to leave her alone…at least for the remainder of this trip, so she could recollect her thoughts.

Eli frustratingly sighed; he was at complete loss for words. He got up and went to sit by Imogen and Jack, leaving them behind.

"Okay! Now that everyone's here, we're ready to leave!" Mr Simpson exclaimed, after he quickly hopped into the bus. The bus driver turned the keys onto the ignition and pushed the levers before the bus started moving to their destination.

**xxxx**

With only thirty minutes into the bus trip, the bus was already loud, with most of the students lively and talkative. Dallas and Drew were barking in laughter as Dallas was showing him something apparently funny on the computer; Clare, Alli, and Jenna were engrossed in their own conversation while Connor would join them from time to time. Most of the sophomores and younger students sat at the back, them being the loudest of them all. would occasionally goof around with them as well. Some of the students would ask where they were specifically going to go, but he would give them vague answers, saying that they were only going to a behavioral type of assembly.

"Don't film this Tiny!" Zig said aloud, as he was struggling to beat Grace at game of arm wrestling. This became a regular occurrence with them after Grace so easily beat him beforehand. The two sat by each other using the seat table as a surface for their little wrestling game, "You're going to distract me again."

In front of them Maya and Tiny watched as they stood up behind their seats. Tiny unwillingly turned the video setting off of his iphone. One thing special about the rubber room kids was that they could find just about anything to do when there was nothing else to do and make a riot out of it. This included ordinary games of hand wrestling. Anything to make the bus ride go by faster.

"But if you actually beat Grace for the first time, it'll be on video!" Tiny joked. Maya laughed along with him.

**xxxx**

"How long is this bus ride going to take? And why isn't telling us anything?" Winston asked, his eyes on his handheld gaming device, "Someone else should really think about asking him. I've done it twice."

He looked at Frankie who sat beside him. She shook her head.

"No way. I really don't like our new principal."

"Me neither. I don't mind how long the trip takes. I am not feeling this behavioral assembly." Tristan replied.

"That makes three of us then!" Miles replied, then changed the subject, "You all want to do something to pass the time?"

"Winston here is too busy playing on his DS." Frankie said, staring at his boyfriend who kept his eyes glued on his portable game device.

"Hey! I was getting ready to finish my game!" Winston replied. In a matter of seconds, he turned it off and placed the device in his bag, "Okay, I'm ready. What are we doing?"

"Charades." Miles replied.

"Again?" Winston sighed, "Let's do something else."

"Truth or dare?" Frankie suggested.

"Now that's a better choice." Tristan said, Winston nodded along.

**Xxxx**

"Truth or dare, Miles." Winston said, several minutes later into their game.

"Truth." He immediately said.

"Why did you get back with Maya?"

Tristan slightly grimaced at that question; was Winston really going too far? He glanced at Miles and noticed his uneasiness. He obviously didn't want to answer the question. His relationship with Maya was anything but smooth sailing, the two had broken up and gotten back together many times before.

"Ask a different one." Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Those are the rules of the game; he has to answer whatever question gets thrown at him." Winston replied.

"I'll answer it." Miles finally replied, he looked at Maya who sat ahead of them with the rubber room kids, content and immersed in whatever conversation they were having, "I got back with her because I like her."

"Really?" Winston raised his eyebrow, "That's anti-climactic."

"What do you want? A soap opera?" Miles replied, "These kinds of things are hard to explain." Tristan noticed his reply seemed incredibly stiff. He was surprised that Winston or Frankie didn't catch onto it. After Miles took his attention away from Maya he resumed the game, "Okay, my turn. Truth or dare Frankie."

**xxxx**

Almost two hours so past and the bus was quieter; peoples' lively conversations turned into calmer ones. They were expecting the trip to be a long one, but not stretched out like this. After much asking, especially by an impatient Dallas, Raditch finally admitted that the trip would be quite long. _Another vague answer. _

Maya yawned as she looked through the bus window that Zig sat next to; the bus was driving through a highway. Grace exchanged seats with Maya, after she decided that she wanted to show Tiny something through her computer.

"Are you tired already?" Zig asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep all night." She replied.

"Why not?"

Maya hesitated for a bit and looked downwards; she almost looked embarrassed, "…I guess I was excited that you were finally to coming to school."

Zigs questioned expression changed into a charmed grin, his dimples showing. Maya slightly rolled her eyes at this; his amused look only heightened her embarrassment, "What?"

"But I come to school almost every day of the week."

"Yeah, but I hardly get to see you anymore ever since your mom let you move back in. Plus we've both been busy with our own things." Maya said, she was trying her hardest to mask her worry, but it wasn't working. She would admit that she was very close friends with Zig, but that's all she assumed he was to her; she didn't want to lead Zig on, especially when she had a boyfriend.

She didn't want to admit that she missed him.

**xxxx**

Maya slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was leaning against Zigs shoulder. She realized she had fallen asleep. She felt unusually groggy too. The blonde slowly stood up on her seat and saw that everyone else on the bus was asleep. She raised her eyebrows once she saw through the windows.

It was dark.

They must have been on the bus for _hours_.

She felt drowsiness overtake her as she saw and discussing something at the front of the bus. Her eyesight became blurry before she succumbed to sleep.

**xxxx**

All Maya could feel was cold pressed against her body. Her eyes were completely shut as if her tiredness was completely taking over her. She stirred, slightly opening her eyes. She could barely see; it was completely pitch dark in whatever room she was placed in. Maya struggled to get up; her body felt entirely weak as if it were restraining her from moving at all. Her pounding headache didn't help one bit.

Her eyes widened when she saw Zig, Grace, and Tiny beside her, completely knocked out. They all laid on the floor limp, their eyes closed. This was when she immediately changed to alert mode.

"Zig!" She tried shaking him awake. He didn't budge. She panicked, immediately crawling over to Grace and Tiny.

"Grace! Tiny!" She whispered, shaking them awake. They didn't move one bit either. Another surging wave of panic entered her. This couldn't be happening. _What was going on? _She went back to Zig and tried waking him up; maybe a few more nudges would help. It had to work.

"Come on Zig! Wake up, please!" Maya exclaimed, in a louder voice. She could feel tears form in her eyes, "Please wake up!"

While she was shaking the poor guy awake, she didn't realize his eyes were in the process of opening. Grace and Tiny managed to wake themselves up in the process of Maya's pleading.

"Maya…?" Zig tiredly said.

"Zig!" She exclaimed, suddenly hugging him, happiness immediately enveloping her. Zig, with much confusion placed his hands on either side of her. He had no idea what was going on, but he kinda liked it. Once the blonde realized she was holding onto him for too long, she immediately broke her hug, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Where the hell are we?" Tiny said, barely able to see through the pitch dark room.

Few by few, everyone else started waking up, feeling the sudden onset of weakness that harbored them while they were asleep. It was getting louder each second, everyone questioning where the hell they were.

While straining her eyes to see through the dark, Maya noticed Miles awake with Tristan, they had the same amount of confusion on their faces.

"Miles!"

Maya had to push through several people to get to them, she could barely walk so she had to crawl instead. She almost bumped into several people as she struggled to see through the dark.

"What's going on Maya?" He asked.

"I don't know. Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Not really, I feel like I've broken all of my bones." Tristan replied, rubbing his sore shoulders, "What did they do to us?"

"They didn't send us to an assembly that's for sure." Miles replied, trying to examine the room, "I knew there was something really fishy about Raditch..."

"Thank god I'm not the only one who noticed." Tristan said, with slight sarcasm.

In a matter of seconds, the lights of the room turned on, causing everyone's murmurs to get twice as loud; they were finally realizing where they were exactly. Maya squinted her eyes, trying to readjust to the intrusive lights.

They were all inside a classroom. Everyone was on the floor with the desks stacked on top of each other behind the students.

Judging from the state of the room; it looked old and previously abandoned. The bookshelves were partially worn out with scratch marks and peeled off surfaces. The walls were in a similar state too, ripped and aged poster boards adhered to them. In front of them, there was a chalk board smeared with old chalk dust on it.

This looked like a really old classroom.

"Quiet down! Quiet!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking once they saw several men dressed in army suits coming through the entrance on the right, in a single file. They wore full camouflage suits with military hats. Each of them carried long machine guns adding to their intimidating appearance. One of them pushed in a stretcher that was covered in layers of sheets, hiding something.

There was complete dead silence in the room as everyone kept their eyes on the military dressed men, not saying a word.

A few seconds later, Raditch casually walked into the room, a seemingly calm expression on his face as if nothing was wrong.

"Where are we?" Drew, the class president, spoke up.

"Yeah, it's already nighttime." Dallas added, a tinge of anger in his voice, "What's going on exactly?"

"I'll answer all of those questions in a minute." Raditch replied, his voice seemingly casual. It really irked Maya. It's as if he planned this all along. _But why would he do that? What exactly was going on? _Maya glanced at Miles who was giving Raditch a stone cold glare the entire time. She really wanted to know what her boyfriend was thinking; judging from what Miles is capable of, it probably was something way past simple anger.

She stole a quick glance at Zig who looked at her at the same moment before turning her attention back to .

"So you're all wondering why I've sent you here I assume." The new principal spoke up. He walked closer to the black board, grabbing a piece of chalk from his suit pocket. He wrote the words 'BR Act' on the board, emphasizing it with an underline mark.

"All right class. We have a new student who'll be joining us in today's lesson." Raditch motioned his arm towards the back of the room. Everyone turned their heads back to see who it was exactly. Out of all the students, Becky and Zoe had the most stunned faces.

"This is Luke Baker; he previously attended Degrassi, but we decided to bring him back from juvenile detention."

Luke Baker. He was the one who sexually assaulted Zoe during Miles' infamous party a semester ago. He was a former Icehounds hockey player who happened to be Becky's brother as well. He had a somewhat detached expression to his face, ignoring the biting stare that Zoe was giving him. There was immense fury in her face; the fact that they brought him back enraged her. _How was that even legal?_

"What the fuck is this?" Zoe quietly said, gritting her teeth, her voice trembling. She didn't want to see that bastard ever again.

More murmurs and confused voices surfaced once again; the room was again in a loud frenzy. Becky stared at her brother for what seemed to be the longest time. Her blue eyes trembled as she felt her eyes water. She hadn't talked to him ever since she visited him at juvenile detention. The two siblings left off at a sour note.

"Please settle down!" Raditch said, trying his best to calm everyone down.

Nobody seemed to hear him over the chaotic noise that everyone was making.

"BE QUIET!" One of the soldiers roared, clutching his rifle tightly.

It became silent once again, fear erupting into everyone's faces. Raditch resumed.

"Do you know where you all are?"

"That's exactly what we're all asking!" Dallas impatiently said; this new principal was ticking him off.

"Keep your anger down a notch, mister. I don't need any attitudes in my class." Raditch firmly said. Dallas gritted his teeth, his fists clenching beside him. Drew silently told him to calm down.

"You see, I'm not a big fan of disorderly conduct in schools." Raditch began as he paced around the classroom, peoples' eyes dragging to wherever he walked, "My ideal school is one where students respect their elders, one where they don't happen to cause outrageous scenes every other week, continually making a mockery out of their principal."

He was referring to the students like them. At least everyone in the room happened to be involved in some major scandal over the past two years of Degrassi.

"I want a perfect Degrassi." He continued, a certain edge enveloping his voice, "Or at least one that's close enough to being that way. Ever since I was fired for the first time, the school has been in utter chaos, more shootings, more fights, disastrous school dances, poor student council leadership, a fire, and even an oomph chat 'Degrassi nudes' scandal. Degrassi has been on the district's watchlist for a long time and I want to change that."

What he said was true. Degrassi had been a place full of many catastrophic events and it had gotten worse over the years.

"I want to begin molding Degrassi into an ideal school…and by starting that, I need to remove the cause of the problem." Raditch said, before pointing to the students, "...and that unfortunately is all of you. Judging from the faculty's information and previous records I've read through, you all have caused the most conflict for my school."

_Remove?_

_What was he planning to do exactly? _

"Was Mr Simpson a part of this?" Clare Edwards spoke up.

"No, he wasn't unfortunately." Raditch replied, "To be frank, he was one of the problems. He was a poor principal, if I might say so myself. He wasn't rigid enough with you guys, he was way too lenient. When he caught on to what I was doing, he didn't want a part of this. He even threatened to call the authorities. He's one of the reasons why Degrassi is in the state that it is now, he should've accepted my offer to help me on this. But he refused."

One of soldiers went over to the stretcher that was pulled into the room earlier and tore off the many sheets that covered it. Startled screams and panic erupted throughout the room as they saw Mr Simpson's body completely limp on the stretcher. Blood was splotched all over himself as many rips and tears accompanied his suit.

A myriad of gunshots were heard; the soldiers aimed their rifles towards the ground shooting as a way to get everyone to quiet down. Instead, more screams were heard. Raditch couldn't help but to smirk at the scene unfolded before him. The shrieks and terror of such bad students that wronged the school system made him proud…as if he finally achieved a huge milestone in his life. Amongst the panic, Connor's eyes were glued onto his godfather's body. Mr Simpson, the man who took him in so he could attend Degrassi's gifted program. He raised him as his own son…now he lie several feet in front of him, unmoving.

"That bastard." Dallas snarled, before marching towards , "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Everyone's eyes were on Dallas now. They couldn't blame him one bit. They still didn't know what was going on…except for the fact that their old principal was killed. It was almost too unbelievable to be true.

"What's wrong with me?" Raditch repeated, his voice getting firmer by the minute, "Like I said before, I'm doing you all a great favor and if you don't sit down I'll make you regret ever disrespecting me."

"Like I give a shit what you say!"

Dallas felt his heartbeat quicken when the soldiers aimed their rifles at them. Everyone's eyes widened at the scene. Drew shook his head, a pleading look on his face, wanting Dallas to immediately stop what he was doing. However, Dallas' temper was still a work in process. Raditch immediately motioned for the soldiers to pull their guns back.

"You've made a big mistake then."

The "principal" pulled a remote from his other pocket and pressed it. A faint beeping sound was heard. Dallas frowned, wondering where that was coming from. He felt a vibrating device on his neck; he immediately felt for it, feeling a ring of some sorts around his neck.

"W-what is this?!"

The beeping was getting louder. Dallas could feel his body getting weaker and weaker by the second. He immediately fell down, passing out from his pressing weakness.

"Dallas!" Alli cried, running over to her fallen boyfriend. Drew did the same, both of them ignoring the frightening soldiers. She tried shaking him awake, but he wasn't responding. The former hockey player's body was limp; tears suddenly streamed down her face as she begged for him to wake up.

Drew crouched down kneeling on his best friend's body, quietly sobbing.

"Now that's an example of what not to do in my class." Raditch said, "If you don't want to die here, you'll do as I say. Don't think about calling authorities because you won't be able to do that. All of your personal belongings have been taken away."

Everyone looked around them. All of their purses, backpacks, and even items in their pockets were removed.

"Anyways, now onto the main focus." He continued, as if nothing just happened, "This is the Battle Royale Act, abbreviated BR as seen on the blackboard. It has been started by me and a select few faculty around our district to weed out terrible influences of students, like him."

Raditch motioned towards Dallas' body.

"Notice the collars around your neck."

Everyone immediately touched around their neck and felt a thin, metallic ring around them. Tiny tugged at ring, unable to remove the contraption from his neck.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Don't try doing that or it might explode." Raditch replied. Tiny immediately removed his hand from his collar, "These are a major component of a game you all are going to participate in for the next three days."

"This game is called Battle Royale. You all will be required to kill each other within the next three days until ONE person remains. If you are unable to do that, all of your collars will automatically explode, killing everyone participating in the process."

Complete fear and shock was etched on everyone's faces. They all kept silent however, they didn't want to aggravate ; they were fearful of what he would do next if they did.

"You are all on a deserted island. You're required to stay here during the duration of the game. If you try escaping the island, your collar will explode. You will all be given one bag; one with your weapons and supplies inside of it."

One of the soldiers beside firmly motioned towards a pile of brown duffel-like bags behind them.

"Each bag you get will have a different weapon at random. You might get lucky and acquire a bag with a machine gun or even a tracker of everyone elses' movements in the island…yes that counts as a weapon too. Or you might be unlucky and get a measly pocket knife."

"Throughout the game I will be giving out announcements throughout the day, using speakers we've installed on this island. Make sure to listen to them because they might save your life. Any questions?"

Someone else raised their hand.

"If we survive, can we go home?" Imogen spoke up, her voice shaky.

"Only if you've killed everyone else." Raditch replied. Imogen trembled as she was comforted by Jack. She couldn't believe it; this wasn't a dream. She literally had to kill all of her classmates if she wanted to go back to her regular life. There was no way she could do that, not even for her life. What was doing was completely barbaric.

"Anyone else?"

"Some of the students here had never gotten into major trouble at school before; why did you bring them here?" Jenna asked, referring to her boyfriend Connor.

"Because they associate most with the bad students. I plan to take away as much of the problem as I can." Raditch replied, "Next question?"

Miles raised his hand beside Maya. Maya nervously looked at him, she wondered what he was possibly going to say to Raditch.

"Ah, you're one of the Hollingsworth children." Raditch said, "I heard your father insisted that you and your siblings be sent to this "behavioral" assessment."

Miles' anxious expression immediately changed to an irate one.

"What did you say?" Miles almost seethed. His father, the one that mentally abused him for so long and physically just as of recent, was a part of this? Just when he couldn't hate the man any more. Maya slightly tugged on his arm; he didn't want him to get mad or act out in front of , especially after what he did to Dallas.

"Your father insisted that you along with your siblings should be chosen. The faculty nearly glossed over your names until he made a suggestion. He thought his children were conspiring against him after he lost his campaign. He decided that this behavioral therapy would be right for you all." said, there was no empathy, hardly any emotion in his voice. Miles thought Raditch almost sounded _amused _at the words coming from his own mouth. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Miles, please don't..." Tristan quietly said to him. Tristan knew what Raditch was trying to do, he was trying to bait him for his own amusement. He didn't want his friend to do anything brash or outrageous. Miles looked at Tristan, seeing the pleading expression on his face. He couldn't say no to him. There was something convincing about Tristan, something that Maya didn't have. Miles calmed down, letting his fists rest beside him.

"Of course, your father didn't know what we would really get ourselves into. He thought it was going to be a long therapy session. He honestly had no say in this part." Raditch said, carelessly shrugging. Miles stared straight into his eyes; there was something disingenuous about them. The way his voice was too; maybe he was telling the truth, maybe not. Miles assumed the latter.

"You're lying." Miles said, "I obviously know my father better than you."

"I'm not. Your father may have thought of you as a pathetic nuisance, but he would never knowingly put you in a game like this."

That did it for him.

Miles immediately shot up and went towards Raditch, anger taking over him. The thought of his father doing this made him fume. Memories of his father almost throwing a glass vase at him and then striking him hard on the face flashed through his mind. It was as if almost all rational thought left his behavior when it concerned his father.

"Miles!" Maya exclaimed, only to have her boyfriend ignore him.

"Why the hell do you need to do this? We've never done anything personally to you!" He exclaimed.

"Miles stop!" Maya yelled, "Please!"

If Miles wasn't mistaken, he could hear Raditch…laughing. As if all of this was somehow funny to him.

"You're really messed up, both you and my father!" He shouted.

Raditch shook his head. He wanted to get on with the game. He immediately grabbed a short revolver from a soldiers belt buckle; he aimed it at Miles' neck brace and pressed the weapon. A gunshot followed by a loud pop noise emitted throughout the room. Miles' collar exploded causing him to fall onto the ground, a pool of blood coming from the collar part of his neck. Several screams were heard throughout the room at the sudden noise.

Maya didn't have time to look away; she already saw the horrific scene unfold before her. She immediately hyperventilated, her mouth trembling. Before this day, she had never witnessed someone die in front of her. She saw two people die instead, all in a matter of minutes. Just like her first boyfriend, her second one passed away too. All of this was enough to send her into a panic-stricken frenzy. When Zig saw Maya's state, he immediately went over to the blonde and tried comforting her. Tristan did the same, unable to process his emotions.

Amid the students, Frankie and Hunter shared the same despair as Maya, after watching their big brother fall to his death so quickly.

"Anyways, I assume that calls it a day for questions. I'll be calling each of your names for one last call of role. Once I do that, you'll catch a bag one of the soldiers give you and you'll leave this building to start the game. The sun hasn't risen yet so you'll have plenty of time to strategize. And remember, fight hard."

Maya immediately looked up at Tristan and Zig.

"You won't be participating in this game, right?" She said, her heart beating a thousand times per minute.

"Of course not." Zig instantly replied. Tristan shook his head along with him.

"Becky Baker!"

Becky immediately tensed. This was it. She was the first one to go. She saw reading off of the role sheet he used previously. She glanced at her brother who silently looked back at her before looking back at Imogen and Jack.

"I hope I can find you guys…" She whispered.

Imogen nodded, giving her best friend a fearful look. This was it for Becky; there was no going back once she went out of the classroom.

"Hurry up!" A solider exclaimed. Startled, Becky walked at a fast pace towards them. They threw a weapon bag at her. Right after she caught it, she immediately dropped the bag onto the floor, as a sign she wasn't going to fight. She gave Raditch a hard glare before leaving the classroom.

"Luke Baker!"

Everyone's eyes were on him, especially Zoe's. The former head cheerleader tried her best to figuratively burn holes on his back. He effortlessly caught the weapon bag thrown at him, before quickly exiting the room.

"Tiny Bell!"

Maya and Zig stared at their friend; he had something quick to say to Grace before he caught his bag and left the classroom.

"Alli Bhandari!"

Alli gave Dallas one last look before looking at Clare.

"Don't go too far." Her best friend said.

"I won't; I promise." Alli replied.

One by one, names were being called. Unfortunately time seemed to go by faster and faster; that meant they were going through the names quicker. The game would start soon for everyone.

"Grace Cardinal!"

"Winston Chu!"

"Conner De Laurier!"

"Clare Edwards!"

Eli gave her a long hard glance as she caught her duffel before leaving the room. She didn't look once once at Eli.

"Eli Goldsworthy!" His heartrate quickened. This was his chance to get closure with Clare before the three days were over.

"Frankie Hollingsworth!"

"…That's me." She nervously said to her brother and Arlene who sat behind him. Frankie gave him a short hug, "You're next so I'll make sure to meet you outside."

"Okay." Hunter replied, before letting go of their embrace.

Frankie caught her duffel bag and left the room, glancing one last time at Miles. She immediately brushed away tears that were escaping; she couldn't loose concentration at all, not when she was about to participate in this game.

"Hunter Hollingsworth!"

"Jacqueline Jones!"

"Maya Matlin!"

Maya's eyes widened. It felt as if her legs were glued to the floor. She couldn't move; there were a thousand thoughts going through her head at once. She looked at Miles, her heartbeat rising. This was the last time she would ever see him; it was all so messed up to her. How could all of this happen? _Why didn't she suspect a thing earlier? _

Zig saw how afraid Maya looked; she looked like she was going to break down and cry any minute. Her boyfriend just died and she was about to enter a game where she would probably get killed by one of her classmates. Either that or she would end up dying in three days.

"…I-I don't want to leave." Her voice sounded very weak and feeble.

"Don't worry; I'll find you." Zig replied. Maya nodded.

"Make it fast!" Raditch said.

Maya went towards the soldiers, glancing once more at Tristan, then Zig who nodded at her to go. One of the soldiers threw a bag at her; she nearly fumbled with it, not used to the heavy weight.

"Imogen Moreno!" Maya could hear as she was getting ready to exit the room. She could feel her heartbeat get louder and louder again as she was getting closer and closer to a hallway that seemed to lead outside the building she was in.

She could feel her shaky breaths as she held tightly onto her bag. She looked ahead of her as she was approaching outside. As she got closer and closer she could slowly start to see the dawn sky.

_This was it. _


	3. Chapter Three - Day One

**Here is chapter 3! :)**

**xxxx**

_Two Students Dead:_

_Mike Dallas_

_Miles Hollingsworth_

**22 students left**

Day 1: Sunrise

**xxxx**

Becky panted as she ran through a forest she ended up in. She was completely panic stricken; she had no idea what she was doing. All she could see were trees above her and a dark blue sky. Fright had completely robbed all rational thought…however, she certainly didn't want someone to find her and possibly kill her. She obviously had never experienced anything like this in her life, so she didn't know what to do at this moment. All she knew was that she had to run as far as she could, even if that meant never finding her friends again.

_I hope I can find you guys…_

Her breathing became heavier and heavier as she was running for her dear life; she could hear strained and quiet sobs come out from herself. She was so scared.

"Becky!"

Right after she heard heavy footsteps behind her, she felt someone grab her arm.

She suddenly screamed. She tried wriggling free but it was no use; their grip was too tight.

"Let go of me! Please!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Becky! It's me, Luke!" The voice shouted back. The blonde-haired girl immediately stopped, her eyes widened when she saw her brother in front of her; his hand holding her arm to keep her from going any further. Becky immediately sobbed harder. She didn't know what came over her; maybe it was a mixture of the game and the fact that Luke was out from juvie that caused her breaking point.

"I-I can't believe this is happening!" She exclaimed, in between sobs, "What are we going to do?!"

Luke had no idea what to say to his sister; they hadn't talked to each other for weeks. He had to reconcile with her; it was only right for him to make up with family. She continued to cry as she absently hugged Luke; she needed some kind of comfort…any kind. Whether it be from her friends or her brother she hadn't forgiven yet.

"…Why did they send you here?" Becky quietly said, in a calmer voice. She let go of their hug.

"I don't know, they drugged me. It was probably a ploy by Mr Raditch to make his "game" more interesting to him." He angrily replied, "…That sadistic bastard."

Becky's whole body trembled. She was at loss of what to do.

"…My friends. I left my friends behind. I was supposed to wait for them." She quietly said, feeling more lost than ever, "…What am I going to do now?"

Luke looked his sister in the eye, with a different air to him. Instead of his sympathetic expression he had on, he looked adamant…as if he were about to say something very important. Becky looked up at him, waiting for her older brother to say something.

"It doesn't matter; we can win this game…" He finally spoke up, "Together."

Becky's eyes widened, "…What?"

"Do you want to go back to your normal life?" He pressed on, "I don't want to constantly think that I'm going to die in three days. I want to wait out my time in juvenile detention and then go back to school and see my family again."

Becky slowly shook her head. She couldn't believe this. What was her brother going on about?

"I want to play hockey again. I want to turn my life around." He continued, "Becky, you have to stick with me on this. I want you to forgive me."

"Luke…" Becky mumbled. She didn't like where this was going. The way his voice sounded, the way he was talking. It scared her.

"Just you and me. We can't screw up. There's only 20 others left, besides us."

She shook her head harder, immediately backing away from him, "No!"

"Becky?"

"You actually want to kill people?!" She exclaimed, "I can't! I'm not going to! I'm not going to do that to my friends!"

"You're my sister!"

"…I know that." She replied, anger lacing her voice, "Even if I wanted to, they wouldn't let both of us win. One of us would have to kill the other in the end!"

"I can convince them." Luke replied.

Her brother was sounding crazier and crazier as each minute went by. She thought Luke would have been much better since juvenile detention, but he was somehow still the same…she didn't even know her brother was capable of such thought. Like Zoe once said to her, Luke was probably the kind to use their Christian upbringing as an act to come off as innocent.

"I'm not going to help you." Becky finally said, her words firm. There was no shakiness or tears from her. She was completely solemn.

Luke slightly let out a scoff; it came out as a disbelieved one. Him and his sister always stuck by each other; they grew up close together. Ever since the sexual assault, they had grown apart. Luke being in juvenile detention didn't help one bit. It had messed up his life big time and he wanted to fix it his own way, but it was no use now. Becky, on the other hand, felt guilt slightly harbor her, only at the fact that she was going to leave her brother and possibly end on a sour note with him forever.

"…If you don't want to help me, I'll do this on my own." Luke sternly replied, walking past Becky. When he was about to go further into the forest, he stopped, a sadness in his eyes, "Be careful."

And just like that, her brother left her. Becky's eyes trembled. That might have been the last time she was ever going to see him.

**xxxx**

"You think we'll be safe here?" Clare asked, both her and Alli found an abandoned tent slightly hidden within a grove. It was hard to see, just about anyone would bypass it if they were in a hurry. Alli nodded, following her best friend into the shelter.

Clare opened the tent, revealing a myriad of supplies inside of it. Those must have been left by the people who last occupied the island. Alli and Clare slightly pushed the items away before settling down inside. Clare made sure to securely close the flaps of the tent.

It was silent between the two. It was no surprise though, Alli's boyfriend was gone. Plus, they had lost Jenna and Connor…it was enough to scare them immensely.

"I never forgave him." Alli spoke up, looking down the entire time, "…We fought and we hadn't talked ever since."

It was true. After when Dallas told Drew about Clare's news, Alli got into a fight with him. Clare sighed; they were all going to die in three days, if not less. She was pregnant. That meant her baby would die along with her.

"Clare."

She looked up at Alli.

"You have to forgive Elli."

The blonde raised her eyebrows, completely surprised that Alli would all of a sudden change topic like that, especially to Eli. Clare would often refuse to bring his name up in conversations. She was about to blatantly refuse Alli's request, but she couldn't.

"We have three more days. You might regret it, just like I did." She continued.

"…I don't know." Clare gravely replied.

"At least get closure with him. These are the last moments we'll be spending with each other, we have to end it well." Alli said.

Her best friend of almost four years made a point. No matter what was going to happen, she had to make the best of these last three days.

**xxxx**

Once Maya reached outside; she stopped, looking at the landscape ahead of her. She saw a forest, full of deciduous trees. There were more open areas adjacent to the forest with a few trees here and there, but the island was mostly forest. She could see a myriad of hills far out in the horizon.

She clutched her bag harder as she repeatedly kept looking behind her, staring at the hallway of the abandoned school building she exited out of. She was waiting for Zig or Tristan to show up. She didn't want to go any further alone. She stalled, slowly stepping forwards as she made her first step on the grassy ground; she tightly held onto her flashlight she managed to fish for in her bag. It was still slightly dark so it would come in handy. She shivered as she felt a cold draft of wind come about. The sun hadn't risen yet so it was still very cold.

As she was waiting for either one of them, she tried her best not to think about Miles. She was probably going to die soon too, she couldn't spend her last days mourning. She didn't want to be constantly reminded of what happened to her first boyfriend. She didn't like that side of her when Cam died; it nearly broke her relationships, including the ones with her family.

Maya's suddenly jumped up when she saw an arrow imbed onto a wooden pillar of the building right next to her. She felt a sudden sting on her cheek. When she touched it, she saw blood on gather on her fingers. She looked upwards.

Her eyes widened when she saw another student several meters in front of her, holding a mechanical-like crossbow weapon. It was Luke Baker; he firmly held it, aiming it towards Maya. He was ready to win this game.

_This couldn't be happening. Not now, not this early. She didn't want to die. _She stood there, in complete shock, she was going to die.

Luke immediately turned around when he saw shuffling steps behind him. It was Connor who was so desperately looking for Jenna. When he saw Luke with a crossbow in arm, he immediately tried running the other way, but it was too late. Luke shot right through his back, two times, causing the teen to fall forwards. Maya's breathing became hectic and shaky. A student actually managed to kill another student.

"Maya!"

Maya whipped her head back to the direction of the hallway. She saw Zig running towards her; he was surprised she was still standing at the edge of the corridor.

"Zig! Watch out!" Maya yelled, when she saw Luke shooting another round of arrows. Zig immediately ducked when an arrow missed his head by barely an inch.

"Come on!" He said, grabbing Maya by the hand. They tried running towards the direction of the open hill, but Luke shot another arrow. Maya cried in pain as she felt her shoulder ache. Zig managed to grab Maya's flashlight she carried and hurled it towards Luke. Becky's brother immediately fell backwards from the sudden hit to his head.

That was when they ran for their dear life.

They didn't know where they were going to end up; it didn't help that they could barely see. All they knew was that they were running through a large hill adjacent to the forest. Next to them, below the hill, they could see the waves of the ocean which thrashed against the rocky edge of the peak. Maya grimaced as she felt her shoulder ache more and more.

"In here!"

They saw a small cave, slightly hidden within one of the hills. Zig let Maya in first before he went in.

xsxxx

_**20 minutes later…**_

"...Just a day ago, I was going to school, hanging out with my friends, coming home to my mom." Maya said as she and Zig sat side by side in the cave they managed to find, "Now we're all battling each other for our lives, just to please Raditch's really screwed up thoughts. …My boyfriend's dead and we're never going back home-ow!"

Maya clutched her shoulder as she looked down, a new rush of pain hitting her.

"Maya!" He said holding onto her shoulder.

"I-It's okay, it's just a scratch." She replied, swatting his hand away.

Zig didn't want to believe her. Maya was always worrying about other people, but when it came to herself, she always insisted that she was fine. She never good at showing her pain and grieving to others. Zig really caught onto that during Cam's suicide.

"Take off your coat. He must have hit you there…and your cheek too." He noticed a smaller bleeding scrape on her right cheek.

When Zig was expecting Maya to say 'I'm fine', she obliged, taking off her pink padded jacket, noticing a rip in its sleeve. The blonde could feel her face turn pale as she saw that the upper sleeve of her white knit sweater was completely soaked in blood. She had never seen this much blood come out from herself before, it scared her so much.

Zig immediately opened his bag up, hoping to god there would be some sort of first aid kit in there. He had no luck, they didn't include those. That was no surprise there.

"…Wow I didn't know it was going to look that bad." Maya shakily said, looking away from her shoulder. She tried her best not to panic. She didn't know how much blood she lost, but it was definitely a lot. She saw Zig take off his sweater, only to reveal a sleeveless top. He wrapped the navy sweater around her bleeding arm, securing it shut in a knot.

"Thank god you have me here. You would've bled to death." Zig confidently said, making sure his handmade arm wrap would keep her from bleeding anymore. Maya rolled her eyes; sometimes he could be so smug.

He placed her pink coat back on her, Maya instinctively took over by wrapping the coat around herself. She dabbed the sleeves of his sweater on the small cut on her cheek as well.

"You think you'll be okay?'

"Yeah. I hope so." Maya nodded, then asked, "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope." He lied.

She saw Zig shuffle through his bag, looking at what they exactly gave him. He had a look of complete disbelief once he pulled out a pair of red nunchucks from the duffel bag. They were basically two very short bars attached to each other by a short string of metal loops, "…Are you fucking serious?"

"That's the weapon they gave you?" Maya said, a smile creeping up on her features. She was trying her best not to laugh. Someone like Zig getting a tragic weapon like that was somehow hilarious to her, especially when she's seen much better, such as the mechanical crossbow Luke used.

"Let's see yours then, Maya Matlin!"

"Okay, Zig Novak. I'm sure mines isn't as laughable as yours." She replied, using his full name as well. She opened her bag and looked through for anything that looked like it would be used for fighting. She pulled out the items they gave her in the process. Those included a loaf of bread, two water bottles, a map of the island, a compass and…a whisk.

…_a freaking whisk._

Zig immediately grinned. In a matter of seconds he burst into laughter as Maya scowled, holding the whisk in front of her. She was clearly taken aback by what was supposed to be her weapon.

"Wow they really cheated you." Zig said.

"Well, we're not fighting so it doesn't matter!" Maya huffed, refusing to feel humiliated.

"What if you have to defend yourself?" Zig pressed on.

Maya shook her head, "I'm not going to fight; I'll just run. I can't use a weapon on anyone. It just doesn't feel right to me."

**xxxx**

An hour or so later the two still resided in the cave; they certainly didn't want to go outside right now. Staying inside this cave was their safest best. Maya and Zig sat in comfortable silence as Zig looked at the map Maya pulled out, trying to figure out the place.

"I feel bad for leaving Tristan." Maya spoke up, "…especially since he was called around the same time as us. I wonder why he didn't come earlier than you; his last name starts with an m…I seriously hope he's okay though."

"If it weren't for Luke, we would've been able to get to him." Zig replied, "I'm not surprised he's in it for the game though. He seemed like a scumbag inside and out."

Maya nodded, "… I'm worried about Tiny and Grace too. I wonder where they are right now."

"The island doesn't look that big to me, judging from the map. We could find them if we're lucky." Zig replied, "I don't know if it's worth the risk though."

**xxxx**

"You still had feelings for him?" Winston said as him and Tristan quickly walked side by side. He was lucky that Winston was able to find him since Maya and Zig had conveniently left him behind.

"I didn't want to tell him cause he was still dating Maya. I didn't want to believe that I did." Tristan replied, "…I don't know what to think anymore since he's not here."

"I knew they only got back together because Maya felt bad for him after the whole ordeal with his father during the fire. Miles even told me he wasn't so sure about his relationship with Maya." Winston replied, "You were there for him more than her."

Tristan was surprised that Winston would so bluntly say that. It made him even more upset at the fact that Miles wasn't here with him. He was upset that he wouldn't get to spend these last few days with him. He liked Miles so much that he _begged_ for him to stay a little longer in the classroom to grieve.

**xxxx**

**2 days ago…**

"I don't think I have feelings for her…" Miles said, as he blindly stared at the game on the t.v screen that he and Winston were in the middle of playing.

"Who? What?" Winston snapped out of his concentration.

"Maya."

"Then why did you get back with her?"

"Cause we thought it felt right. She was there for me during my family problems and I thought it would be the right thing to do."

Winston looked at Miles as if he'd finally gone crazy. He honestly thought that he and Maya would be done for after Zoe Rivas' trial.

"Then break up with her!" Winston exclaimed with such exasperation, "You two are too complicated to work out together. You were better with Tristan."

Miles immediately paused the game; his eyes wide. He couldn't believe his best friend just said that. He tried to conjure up anything to say back, any excuse to stop Winston from talking about them specifically.

"After he forgave me, he said we'd be better off if we were friends, especially after what happened before." He replied, remembering how horribly he treated Tristan before their nasty breakup.

"You still like him don't you!" Winston pressed on.

"…I'm not sure- wait- I don't know!" Miles replied, irritated by his friend's sudden change in topic, "Let's not talk about this again, please!"

**xxxx**

…_I never got to tell him my real feelings._

**xxxx**

"That's not your seat." Shay said, motioning Lola to sit next to her. The petite pink haired girl slightly pushed against Arlene to sit by her friend. The two sat across Zoe at a table as they were in the middle of a conversation.

"S-sorry." She quietly said, looking down.

"I can't believe we were able to snag this abandoned house." Shay said, "We got lucky."

"Yeah, we did. We'd be even luckier if someone managed to get us out of this game." Zoe replied, then changed the subject, her expression forming into an icy glare, "…I still can't believe they let that scumbag out of prison. I bet Raditch did it for his own twisted form of entertainment. 'Let's see what happens when we put a sexual assaulter with his victim in the same battlefield; let's see what they do if they come across each other!'"

"He's not worth thinking about; what we need to do is devise some kind of plan…"

Arlene drowned out their conversation and went to the other room of the small house they were in. Frankie managed to find her friends and insisted that Hunter and Arlene come along to stay safe them. Besides feeling ten times safer than most of the participants, Arlene felt uncomfortable the entire time. Lola and Shay would never cease from making fun of her and would even blatantly express their distaste towards her.

The black haired freshman sighed as she took in the sights of the old kitchen she was in. _Was this how she was going to spend the last few days of her life? _

She saw Hunter come into the room behind her.

"Don't let them get to you." He said.

"I never did anything wrong to them. I don't know why they hate me so much." Arlene said; she was finally having enough of their bullying and taunts towards her. Unfortunately it had been going on ever since junior high.

**xxxx**

A thirteen year old Arlene was busy drawing what looked to be like a comic. Among the loud chatters of the hyperactive middle school students in the lunchroom, she sat alone. She easily drowned out the noise, completely enamored with her original creation. She had always taken interest in comics, especially Marvel related ones, and she had always wanted to create her own.

She smiled as creative ideas were rapidly flowing through her head. This was a lot better than forcing herself to engage in awkward conversations about topics she had no interest in.

"The Viper Illusionist?"

Arlene immediately tensed, closing her book shut. She looked back and saw two of many students who would make fun of her on a daily basis. Lola and Shay.

Before Arlene could put her comic book away, she saw Shay swipe it up from her. She opened and quickly flipped through the pages, Lola closely looked through as well. After they were done, Shay let go and dropped the book back on the table, it slightly landing with hard thud on Arlene's food.

"You know you _would_ actually have friends if you stopped doing such weird things." Lola said.

Arlene wanted to say something back to them; she wanted to tell them to leave her alone, but she couldn't.

"Say something. You're so quiet." Shay added, mocking her shyness. Arlene did take a long time to warm up to people, she was naturally shy; she couldn't help it though.

"Yeah." Lola added, "Do you think you're better than all of us?"

She could feel tears gather up in her eyes. Those two were the worst out of all the bullies; she didn't want them to see her cry. Arlene immediately picked up her backpack and book, ready to run out of the cafeteria. From the corner of her eye she saw Lola push the chair she got out of, tripping her in the process.

She landed hard on the floor, her book and backpack beside her. Several people in the cafeteria stared at the scene, causing her embarrassment to shoot up. Once Shay and Lola were getting ready to leave, Shay accidently hit the table, causing Arlene's food to fall on her. Lola's mouth became wide agape in sheer amusement while Shay couldn't help to smirk at the unexpected accident. They immediately left her there, afraid that a teacher would catch them.

**xxxx**

All of it was very vivid and it was what made her experience at school so unbearably awful at times.

"They can't handle that you're from different from them." Hunter replied to her question, "They're jealous that you're not some generic high school cheerleading queen bee."

"…You don't have to say that." Arlene modestly shook her head.

"It's true...or at least that's what I think." Hunter replied, "I can't stand them though. Frankie has really bad taste in friends."

"Shh! They might hear you!" Arlene said, a smile creeping up on her face. At least she had Hunter and his sister here with her. They saw past most peoples' judgement of her and eagerly accepted her as a friend.

**xxxx**

"I don't think this is a good idea." Clare had second thoughts as she walked beside Alli. The two had decided to leave their tent to go search for Jenna.

"Aren't you worried about them?" Alli said, referring to Connor as well, "The sun is rising up so it should be safer. Plus, I doubt _any _of our classmates are actually participating in this game."

"And how would you know that?" Clare asked, trying her hardest to drag her duffel bag along with her. She didn't want to put all of the weight onto her back because that could put pressure onto her stomach. Just in case they all would somehow manage to find help and escape this game, she wanted to keep her baby as safe as she could.

"We're high school students, not first time mass murderers waiting to start on their first rampage!" Alli exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"Shh!" Clare said. Alli was one of the smartest people she knew, but only in the book sense. Sometimes her common sense flew out of the window when she needed it the most.

"But still; I've just lost somebody and I don't want to lose any more friends. We have to spend our last days together." Alli continued in a quieter voice.

Clare didn't say anymore. She immediately thought about when Alli suggested she forgive Eli. She dismissed those thoughts; she didn't know how to confront him now that they were here.

**xxxx**

Tears streamed down Becky's cheeks as she stood at the edge of a cliff. She looked ahead of her and saw the ocean horizon with the sun slowly creeping up; she looked below her and saw waves of ocean water crashing up against the rocks at the edge. She heavily breathed as she looked down; she was very high up and it was a long way down below…at least 70 feet.

_It's all hopeless now._

It was useless trying to find Jack and Imogen at this point; the island wasn't big, but big enough to make it _very_ hard to find someone. Her only brother was going off to kill innocent people; she couldn't live to see that happen.

She was going to die in three days anyways. _Was suicide still selfish at this point?_

Becky tipped forwards, falling over the cliff.

**xxxx**

**Yay, this chapter came out better than the last one imo. Even though I've been busy at college; I'm glad I could submit this chapter early! R&R! Please tell me what you think so far. (This one was really fun to write and I think the late ones will be even more.) **

**I'm trying include most of the character's stories, but I'm mainly focusing on Zaya, Eclare, and "Triles"-centric plots, and ones involving Zoe will come up later (I'm really excited about those)**

**& Thanks so much to DegrassiIsMyLife123, alicia4568, CheshireCat44, and thelookonyourface for the reviews, they really inspire me to finish the chapters quicker!**


	4. Chapter Four - Medicine

**xxxx**

_Two Students Dead:_

_Connor Delaures_

_Becky Baker_

**20 students left**

Day 1: Morning

**xxxx**

"Maya, wake up."

The blonde felt several nudges on her shoulder. She was too tired to move; all she wanted to do was sleep. She was comfortable, a little too comfortable and very warm. She felt a series of more nudges. She barely reacted to them; she was too exhausted.

"Maya?"

She forced her eyes open and saw harsh sunlight coming through the cave entrance. She felt her cheek brush up against Zig's arm. Her eyelids felt heavy and she could barely move a muscle.

"I feel really tired…" She managed to mumble, still leaning against Zig.

Zig gently pulled back her coat to examine her cut; he slightly unwrapped his sweater and saw that the bleeding had coated his wrapped sweater, but ceased. He placed the coat back on her. Afterwards he placed his palm on her forehead; it was incredibly warm. She had a fever, a really bad one. It must have been from the result of losing so much blood and the cut getting infected.

"There's a clinic not too far from here." Zig nervously said, referring to the map he studied yesterday. Maya's state was slowly terrifying him, "…Maybe they have something."

She slowly nodded, her eyelids downturned.

"Can you stand up?"

Maya shook her head.

Zig wrapped Maya's arm around him; he slowly got up with Maya trying her best to push through. Zig slightly bent over to pick up both bags.

"Aren't those too heavy?" She asked, her voice very weak, "You can leave mines."

"I'm not going to, your whisk might come in handy." Zig jokingly replied; trying to bring some form of light into this situation. His expression immediately returned to a worried one when he saw Maya's barely responsive condition.

They finally went outside the cave with Zig carrying two heavy duffel bags in one hand and Maya in the other. Maya could barely walk as he was trudging through the hill they were on. He took out the folded map from his jean pocket and glanced at it, trying to figure out which way they were specifically going to go.

A sudden blare of noise came through some high speakers, all of them installed throughout the island. This definitely caught both of their attention. Followed by that, the Canadian national anthem played through them.

"Attention class!" Mr Raditch's voice could be heard through the speakers with the anthem playing in the background; again, he spoke as if everything was alright, "I'm sure you're all wide awake by now if you got any sleep at all."

Zig looked across from him and saw a speaker hanging on a tall pole not too far from them.

"This is the official first announcement of BR. As of now, we've had a total of five students who have died; they are: Mike Dallas, Miles Hollingsworth, Connor Delaures, Becky Baker, and…Jenna Middleton."

**xxxx**

"…No, no, no." Alli shook her head as she heard the devastating announcement. She was completely astounded at the fact that people were going out of their way to kill; she thought everyone would abstain from that…wait out the three days and hope for someone to get them out of this game. She dropped down to her knees, "Who would actually do this?"

Clare kneeled down to comfort her best friend. _Was she supposed to be surprised that someone from Degrassi would decide to do this? _There were a lot of strange people who went to their school. Now that Jenna and Connor were gone, they knew they had to be extra careful.

**xxxx**

The Canadian anthem was slowly fading before Raditch resumed.

Zig hoisted Maya above him, piggyback style. She absently placed her arms around his shoulders while leaning towards his back.

"Now for the important news. Every few hours or so there will be an area of danger zones. If you remain in these danger zones during a duration of time your neck collar will explode." He announced, "The danger zones as of now are in coordinates D20 from 2:00 P.M to 3:15 P.M…'

Zig immediately fished out a pen and map from one of the duffel bags. The map was arranged into several different sections, labeled with coordinates, letters on the x-axis and numbers on the y axis. He made sure to mark the all the danger zone areas with the times they would come into effect.

"…A8 from 7:30 A.M to 2:45 P.M, and B20 from 1:00 P.M to 3:00 P.M. That's it for now. Happy fighting, class." Raditch said before turning off his speaker.

"I think we're in A8." Zig said, looking at the map, "We need to move to another area quickly since it's almost 7:00."

**xxxx**

Alli and Clare had to find somewhere safe to stay for the remainder of the game.

That's what they were going to do.

Alli followed Clare as they both used their maps to find some sort of shelter they could stay in for the meantime. They weren't going to take any chances to find anyone else they knew; it was too risky for them to do so. Just in case; they both took out their weapons, only to defend themselves if they were to run into any trouble.

The two stopped once they reached a small cabin-like house that was still hidden in the forest they walked through. Alli went closer to it first as Clare nervously followed.

Alli silently peered through the windows of the house as Clare stood behind her.

"Does it look like anyone's in there?" Clare whispered, walking closer to it. Alli shrugged; she couldn't quite see through the musty windows. Clare looked through the tiny window that framed the front door of the house. All she could see was a small dark and dim interior with old wooden furniture and dusty, torn couches.

"Can you see through there?" Alli asked.

Clare nodded, "Yeah, I think so. It looks empty from here."

"…I'm going to open it."

"Okay." Alli nodded.

Clare's hands shook as she reached for the doorknob. She held onto her weapon, a gun shaped electric taser. She could feel herself shaking as she turned the doorknob around. Part of her didn't want to do this. She was frightened after what happened to Jenna and Connor.

Her heart nearly imploded out of her chest when the door suddenly opened in front of her.

She immediately turned on the tazer, out of fear. A myriad of sparking sounds came from the weapon, electrocuting the person in front of her. She could hear a pained yell and a hard thud on the floor.

"Clare!" Alli shouted; she had realized who her best friend had injured.

Clare opened her eyes.

She instantaneously dropped her weapon once she saw who lay before her. The person was barely moving, out of shock from the attack.

Out of all the people in this game…

…It had to be Eli.

**xxxx**

After thirty minutes, Zig and Maya managed to reach the forest, Zig double checking the map to make sure that was the right way to the clinic. His back was starting to ache from carrying Maya for such a long time. He would occasionally stop to let himself rest, but not for too long. Maya had to get better really soon.

"Imogen! You're seriously not going to do this!"

Zig immediately hid behind one of the bushes when he heard the voice. He slowly let himself crouch down to make himself even more hidden, being careful with Maya.

He saw a girl with light blonde hair in a loop braid run after another girl with giant framed glasses. Imogen and her girlfriend. Imogen carried a large microphone, which was possibly her weapon, while Jack was frantically chasing after her.

"Talk to me, please!" Jack shouted.

Imogen stopped and turned around to face her, "Are you going to help me or not?!"

Jack was about to open her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. She wanted to be with her girlfriend every step in the way, but what she was doing was unreasonable. Imogen often made brash decisions without thinking them true and having to reap the consequences; Jack was afraid that she about to do something she would regret.

"Becky died, Jack." Imogen said, "We need to gather everyone who's not participating in this and find some way to get out of here!"

"…That's not a good idea. Some people are in it for real." Jack replied, "They might find us-"

She immediately stopped when they heard a rustle through the trees. Zig hid further behind the bush he was hiding in, if that was possible.

"It's true, someone might find you."

Jack and Imogen turned their heads into their direction of the voice. They saw the class president, Drew, come out of the bushes. He held a small handgun, towards the two. Zig's eyes widened; he looked at Maya whose eyes were half shut. He hoped to god that they wouldn't be seen.

"Are you really participating in this?" Jack asked as Imogen stared in shock at Drew; who kept his grip solid on his weapon.

"My best friend died." Drew replied, "…I want to get out of this game."

What Drew said didn't make much sense to them. They understood the fact that he was greatly grieving over someone, but killing others to win a game wasn't going to help in the long run. All of the killing would probably traumatize him for the rest of his life. He thought it was hopeless; he thought it was pointless and near impossible to find some tricky way out of Raditch's game. He had to do what he could to try to survive at least.

"I'm sorry." Drew said; he was about to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" Imogen frantically shouted, waving her hands about, "Drew, you can't! We're your friends! …S-sort of! But w-we can find some way out of this!"

"How?" He said, lowering his gun, his voice showing complete despair and hopelessness.

Jack nervously looked at Imogen, waiting for her to say something. Judging from the vacant look on her girlfriend's face; she didn't have any idea.

"I-I don't know...that's what I'm trying to find out." Imogen quietly said, her head facing downwards. Drew looked at her for a moment. He saw how clueless yet scared she was. Drew's eyes trembled for a moment before he dropped his gun on the ground.

He fell to his knees.

"I never seem to get a break…" Drew murmured, it looked like he was on the verge of tears, "These past two years have been horrible on me. I've been scared for so long, I've suffered from ptsd, I got a concussion, I broke off an engagement, I nearly ruined Clare's life, and I've lost my only brother and Dallas…now this."

It was true. Drew's life had been a whirlwind; he had gone through so much. She was surprised the guy still had his sanity intact. However, Drew had managed to stay strong throughout it all. He never fell into any deep depression, he never contemplated suicide…he just kept on going. But to see him look like this, was a completely different experience altogether. It was if he had lost all hope. That wasn't the Drew she knew.

Imogen looked at him, empathy in her eyes, "We'll find some way to get out of here. I promise."

"Imogen! Watch out!" Jack suddenly yelled, seeing a figure emerge from the bushes.

The brunette cried in pain as she fell over. Her eyes widened when she saw an arrow through her chest.

"Imogen!" Drew shouted. He turned back and saw Luke. He had a crossbow in hand and a knife in the other. Drew grabbed his gun from the floor. Right before he could shoot, Luke immediately kicked the weapon from his hand, causing Drew to clutch his fist in pain. He dropped his knife and quickly picked up Drew's weapon.

"I'm here to win, no questions." He said, before shooting Drew twice in the back. The former class president quailed from the bullets and fell over. Zig slightly flinched from the loud shots.

"Argh-!"

Luke felt a sharp object hit his forehead. He saw Jack from afar catch a boomerang like weapon. He pressed the trigger several more times, as Jack dodged by dropping to the ground. She firmly threw the boomerang again, fury in her face. The boomerang hit him again, this time on his hand. Luke fumbled with the gun before dropping it.

Jack immediately ran towards the fallen gun and snatched it, before she stealthily rolled over to avoid another shot arrow.

She bent over, aiming the gun at Luke. Her hands shook as she held the weapon.

"You're not going to do it." Luke said, as he held his crossbow, pointing it at her.

"…I have no choice. You killed them." Jack replied.

"I want to get out of this game as much as you do." He said, about ready to press the button to shoot, "But I'm actually brave enough to."

Jack's eyes widened. She tried shooting the gun again, but only heard a click sound. She pressed the trigger some more, her expression becoming more frantic. There were no more bullets left.

Luke pressed his crossbow and shot once more. Jack shouted as she jumped away, narrowly missing the arrow. She immediately got up on her feet and made a run for it, skillfully dodging the arrows as she ran into the forest. Luke immediately chased after her.

Zig had on a shocked expression as he looked at them both run a far distance away from them. His lip quivered when he saw Imogen's and Drew's bodies. These were some of the people who went to the same school as him. He would see them in the halls of Degrassi, energetically talking to their respective friends and cliques, being normal high school students. Now here they were, laying lifeless on the grass.

It was unreal.

They were never going to wake up again. He didn't ever want to see Maya like that. He had to get her to the clinic so he could hopefully find some medicine to make her feel better.

**xxxx**

Clare immediately kneeled down, tears suddenly falling down her cheeks.

"Oh my god Eli!" She cried, "I-I d-didn't mean to-!"

"I-It's okay." He strained out.

"It's not!" Clare exclaimed, "I just electrocuted you!"

"Just help me up, please?" He said, grunting in pain as he tried getting up himself once.

Clare immediately nodded. Alli helped Clare hoist Eli beside them as they went into the cabin. Eli lie on one of the couches; his body still recovering from the sudden tazer shock. Clare insisted that she would leave and not bother Eli, but he insisted she and her friend stay since he knew they were looking for a place to stay. Clare remorsefully looked at Eli; she couldn't say anything. She had so much to say to him, yet she couldn't say anything. Alli could feel the tension between them as she sat beside Clare; it was way too obvious not to notice.

"…I'm going to go to the other room, if you don't mind." Alli gawkily said; this was becoming too awkward for her to handle. She knew that Clare and Eli had a lot to catch up on.

"Alli!" Clare quietly said, not wanting her to leave them alone. Alli simply nudged Clare, motioning her to talk to him. Afterwards she simply left them.

Clare sighed; she knew what Alli was doing. It was silent between them, even as Eli sat up on his sofa.

"I have something to say-." They both spoke up at the same time. Clare's eyes widened while Eli slightly chuckled. When Clare was about to say something again, she noticed Eli doing it at the same time. They both immediately stopped again.

"…You go first." He said.

Clare could've sworn she felt herself smile, but she went back to a neutral expression, "Thank you for letting us stay here. You didn't have to since we weren't exactly friendly towards each other…"

"I couldn't leave you out there." He replied.

"Yes you could have!" Clare suddenly heard herself say; she couldn't believe her sudden change of voice, "We're all going to die really soon so there really isn't a point!"

She thought it was futile by now now. Two of her friends she knew since she was 14 had died this morning. Eli could have easily killed her if he wanted to, so he could win the game. They hadn't exactly left off at good terms so it would be understandable for him to do that so he could survive and go on with his life.

Eli gave her a puzzled and surprised look; he didn't know what to say now. Why was Clare acting like this? Once Clare saw Eli's concerned expression; she immediately burst into tears. Alli slightly peeked from the door of the other room, surprised at her friend's sudden breakdown.

She could feel loud sobs escape her as she placed lowered her head into the palms of her hands. When Alli was about to go comfort her best friend, she stopped once she saw Eli move towards Clare.

"Clare!" Eli exclaimed, immediately attending to her.

"Some of my friends died this morning!" She cried, "…I'm never going to see them again! …Not to mention I have a baby on the way! This is so unbelievable!"

Eli didn't say anymore; he listened to her cry and pour out all of the emotions she had been holding in. It was traumatizing for him to hear, especially at the fact that her baby was also his. That meant his son was never going to be born if they didn't make it out.

He removed her hands, getting a good look at her tear stricken face. Eli simply wrapped his arms around her, enclosing her into a hug.

"…_I'm so sorry Clare_." That was all he could muster out to her.

**xxxx**

"There it is." Zig said. He glanced at his map and then at the building in front of him. It was the clinic building all right.

The house was old…just like all of the other buildings in the island. The faded pasty blue shutters of the house were torn and worn out. Moss and vines were surrounding the house, the plants slowly encircling it. Some of the windows were cracked through while the door looked like it was barely holding itself.

Zig's back was numb by now as he still tightly held onto Maya. His arms were also completely sore, the handles of the duffel bags weighing them down.

He went closer to the clinic. He felt his foot get stuck on something. He tried wriggling free from whatever caught him, but he couldn't. Instead he heard the clanking of something against glass as he struggled against the thin string that was wrapped around his ankle.

"Shit!" He whispered. His heartbeat rising. It was trap. _He should have known someone had occupied this house by now._

He saw the door burst open.

When he saw who answered the door, his panicked expression changed into a completely relieved one.

"Tiny!" He exclaimed.

Tiny immediately lowered the assault rifle he held when he saw Zig carrying Maya behind him.

**xxxx**

"Her shoulder got hit bad with an arrow." Zig said, as he looked down at Maya who was placed on what looked to be like a clinic stretcher. She was barely asleep, but still moving.

Grace pulled the edge of her coat back and nearly grimaced when she saw the amount of blood that accumulated on Zig's sweater. Zig saw Tiny immediately go through the medicine cabinets, looking for something appropriate that could help Maya get better.

"There's fever medicine and antibiotics." He said.

"What if they're expired?" Grace asked.

Zig looked at Grace, fear erupting through his eyes. He didn't want to hear any 'what ifs' especially one that sounded like that. There was a split second of silence between them before Tiny continued to grab several medicines from the cabinet, ignoring Grace's scary question. He placed them on the table beside Maya. Zig looked through the various bottles of medicine, some being for the common flu or cold, and some being simple antibiotics.

Zig opened one of them as Grace gave him a water bottle from her duffle bag.

"Here Maya, take these." Zig said, handing her two pills.

She slowly nodded; taking them before swallowing them down with the water bottle.

_I hope this works._

**xxxx**

…**2 hours later.**

"Hell yeah, I am." Grace said, looking at Zig who gave her his most shocked expression he could muster. He couldn't believe she was actually going through with this…but on the other hand, he wasn't surprised.

Grace brought an old laptop from the other room and set it on the table across from Maya who had gotten better in the past couple of hours they had been inside the clinic room. The medicines they used on her were expired, but they still worked. Maya had her cut cleaned, disinfected and rewrapped. She felt a small bandage on her cheek as well.

"What's happening?" They could hear Maya from the stretcher chair. She was more awake and finally aware of what the three were talking about.

"I'm going to break the system." She said.

"Huh?" Maya raised her eyebrows, completely confused as to what she was talking about. She assumed it was her slight grogginess from her cut that was getting to her.

She saw Grace quickly write something on a piece of paper. She put her glasses on and leaned forwards from the stretcher to get a better look at it.

**I know a way to hack into the system. I'm going to get us out of the game. **– The paper read.

"Seriously?!" Maya exclaimed, her excitement coming back. It had been awhile since she smiled, "You're going to-"

"Shh!" Tiny said.

Maya raised her eyebrows; she wasn't being too loud. Tiny pointed to Grace; Maya glanced at her again. She was writing something else. She held the sheet of paper for Maya to see.

**We can't say anything mentioning this aloud; there's a recorder on the mic. They'll catch on to what we're doing if we're not careful.**

Maya's eyes widened as she nodded. Grace was the computer hacking expert of Degrassi. To see her taking this into a much bigger and serious scale was the greatest news she had gotten in what felt to be like a long time.

"I managed to get this started up." Grace said, holding the old laptop she brought with her, "It's really old, but all I needed to do was to replace to the hard drive."

"She's a genius, this one." Tiny said, before watching Grace open up the laptop to begin her hacking mission.

Zig saw Maya looking a lot better than she did earlier. He managed to sneak many glances at her, just to make sure the medicine was going to work. He was incredibly grateful it did.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He said, looking at her.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled, "Thanks, Zig."

_This mission will work…it has to work. _

**xxxx**

**and another one finished! C:**

**I hope to get this finished before season 14 of Degrassi resumes. **

**Please R&R! Tell me what you think of this chapter. **


End file.
